Don't be such a girl Merlin
by CarolynneRuth
Summary: A spell went horribly wrong and Merlin's accidentally turned himself into a girl. To make matters worse he's also turned Arthur into a girl and hilarity follows. The episode I would have loved to have seen. Idea is taken from Ultra Geek's One Hundred Drabbles. Definitely no slash!
1. Chapter 1

"**Don't be such a girl Merlin" **

Merlin had thought of a million and one ways Arthur would find out. This was not one of them. This…this was just ridiculous, even by his standards. And he had fairly liberal standards.

"So what you're saying," Arthur said slowly, "Is that you have magic."

"Yes."

"And you've –"

"Gotten a spell horribly wrong? Yes."

"So we've–"

"Turned into girls for the foreseeable future? It would appear so."

"I see. Know, for future reference, when I kill you, it has nothing to do with the magic, and everything," he gestured at his general chest area, "to do with _these_."

**A/N: **This was written by Ultra Geek's One Hundred fanfic story, chapter 2, which I only discovered today and it cracked me up so much that I couldn't help thinking how much fun it would have been if there had actually been an episode like this. And even after swearing that I'll never write a Merlin fanfic story well I just couldn't help myself and decided to write such an episode myself.

I hope I'm not raining on anyone's parade? And I'm not nearly half a good a writer as Ultra Geek but if anything it should be a fun read. All credit for this story goes to Ultra Geek's One hundred Drabble idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Part One_**

* * *

Merlin has magic. Arthur should have known and if it weren't for the fact that Merlin had just turned him into a girl he was sure his reaction to Merlin's little reveal, would have been a whole lot different. Trying to comprehend the two things glaring him in the face; Merlin has magic and I'm a girl, just didn't allow for rational thought.

_Foreseeable future_ what did that mean? Did that mean what Arthur thought it meant and that foreseeable future could possibly be _forever _or avoided!

He turned to Merlin angrily, pointing a finger in his face.

"Tell me Merlin," he hissed "that you can undo this."

Merlin had that dumb struck look on his face that Arthur knew all too well and he inwardly groaned.

"You bumbling idiot!"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak when with something akin to dread Arthur heard his father call his name.

Arthur froze and locked eyes with Merlin.

"Quick under the bed," Merlin whispered and with much haste they both scrambled under Arthur's bed just before Uther walked in.

Trying not to breath heavy, Arthur glared daggers at Merlin. Just how had Merlin managed to lie about his magic all these years? His manservant had been a sorcerer! And if Uther knew, Merlin would be burnt at the stake and fittingly too, Arthur silently fumed.

"Arthur," Uther called out again.

Arthur lay perfectly still, terrified that his father would look under the bed at any given moment. He could only imagine his father's face if he saw him like this! He let out a deep sigh when he saw his father feet move away and exit the room. And what was pulling his head.

"Merlin," he hissed, trying to pull his hair free "you're on my hair."

"Oh sorry," Merlin mumbled, scrambling out from under the bed.

Arthur followed suit, brushing his now long hair out of his face before glowering at Merlin.

Merlin gave a half hysterical giggle before suppressing it by placing a hand over his mouth. That was weird, giggling like a girl. Merlin tried clearing his throat as Arthur continued to stare daggers at him.

He really was in a pickle now and swallowed.

"Gaius will know what to do," he quickly said.

"He better," Arthur muttered and Merlin quickly suppressed another giggle.

It was just too funny hearing Arthur sound like a girl.

Arthur must have read his thoughts.

"Don't say it," he hissed, pointing a finger again in his face.

Merlin just nodded in obedience.

"C'mon let's go see Gaius," he said and hurried to the door, peering down the corridor to make sure it was clear.

Arthur was directly behind him and Merlin could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of his head. Could this day possibly get any worse?

Seeing the corridor was free Merlin crept out, Arthur following and they were about half way down the corridor when Merlin heard soldiers. Grabbing Arthur by his shirt he pulled him into an alcove before realising with much mortification that his hand was on Arthur's breast. He quickly withdrew his hand. Correction, this day just did get worse.

"Sorry, I forgot," he mumbled.

Arthur's glare turned stony and his face reddened.

"If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone Merlin I'll personally kill you myself."

Merlin gulped and nodded.

Once the corridor was free Merlin and Arthur hurried to Gaius' chambers only to find Gaius not there.

Arthur stood standing in the middle of room, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"Just don't stand there Merlin do something," he muttered.

Merlin raced up to his room and returned with leather bound heavy book. He dropped the book on the table and started leafing through it. Arthur watched on, frowning.

"What is that book?" he asked at length.

Merlin glanced up, a sheepish look crossing his face.

"Ah, it's um … magic book."

Arthur's frown deepened and he folded his arms.

"So tell me Merlin how long have you been practicing doing cheap magic tricks?"

Merlin swallowed, looking guilty and why was it that he really didn't look any different except for the long hair? He was still skinny and gangly.

"I-I don't do cheap magic tricks," he retorted somewhat defensively.

Arthur just raised an eyebrow.

"Did Gaius teach you?"

Merlin's hand rested on the page and he took a deep breath. How and what exactly should he tell Arthur without this looking worse than it already did.

"Gaius knows a lot and he'll be able to fix …" Merlin waved a hand at himself, then Arthur, "this, us."

"You sound so sure."

"Hmm that's because one time I did this aging spell and turned myself into an old man and luckily for me Gaius was able to make a potion to make me young again before I was nearly burned at the stake."

A sudden realisation crossed Arthur's face and he stared at Merlin in wonder.

"That was you the other week? You were the old man I caught placing a poultice under my pillow."

Merlin nodded.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"I had to find someway to save Gwen," Merlin continued.

Arthur blinked, his expression softening for just a moment.

Merlin returned his attention to the book and silence fell. When he next dared to glance up at Arthur it was to see a reflective look on his face. Could that mean Arthur might not kill him after all?

"What will you do now that you know I have magic?" he quietly asked, dreading the answer but also needing to know.

"I don't know," Arthur murmured "I'll worry about that after you've figured out how to turn us back into men, well man in my case and boy idiot in yours."

Not quite what Merlin was hoping for but still not as bad as it could have been either.

"I don't think it's safe for us to hang around here," Merlin came to the realisation.

What if Uther walked in, or Morgana or anyone for that matter?

"What else can we do?" Arthur enquired and Merlin looked at him.

"I have an idea."

Arthur just groaned and Merlin ran back up to his room, grabbing two old cloaks, his travelling bag before returning to the table.

"I'm not going to like it am I?" Arthur muttered, deadpan.

Merlin just grinned and shoved the magic book into his bag.

"We'll let them know that we're on a hunting trip and will be away for a couple of days that should buy us some time." He handed a cloak to Arthur.

"And just how are we going to tell anyone this?" Arthur enquired, taking the cloak.

Merlin's grin widened.

"We'll tell Gwen."

Arthur went dead still and a look of complete horror froze on his face.

"Maybe she'll let us stay at her house," Merlin continued, oblivious to Arthur's expression.

The cloak fell from Arthur's hands and a strange gurgling sound emitted from Arthur's mouth before he managed to compose himself.

"Are you insane!" he spluttered "you think I want the love of my life seeing me as a girl!"

Merlin watched curiously as it just dawned on Arthur that he was now a woman in love with another woman. Arthur fell to the seat in a daze.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Merlin interjected "after all she's seen you with donkey ears and braying, which wasn't my fault I might add," he quickly continued, well in part it was "and if it hadn't been for me you'd still have those donkey ears and braying out your orders."

Arthur glared at him.

"That was Gaius' potions."

Merlin just gave him a knowing look. "With magic added to it."

Arthur's shoulders slumped and he stared glumly out the window.

"I can't face Gwen," he muttered bleakly "not like this."

Merlin felt momentarily sorry for him but there really was no other way.

"You know beside's Gaius she is the only other person we can trust," Merlin stated.

"What about Morgana?"

Merlin inwardly cringed. Arthur couldn't learn the truth about her yet.

"If you go to Morgana you'll never live it down."

Arthur sighed. "True."

Merlin picked the cloak off the floor and handed it back to Arthur.

"What if we just stay out in the forest?"

"What two girls alone out in the forest with bandits roaming," Merlin snorted.

"I might be a girl but I'm sure I can still yield a sword."

"No doubt but it would be better to stay in the citadel where we are close to Gaius and warmth and we need a woman to help us out."

Arthur turned his head and looked up at Merlin frowning.

"Where else are we going to get clothes from," he pointed out "least this way we can borrow Gwen's clothes."

Arthur's face reddened and he was spluttering again. Merlin hid a smile at the sight.

"She's the only person I trust enough other than Gaius to tell about my magic."

Arthur shook his head and heaved a deep breath.

"I'm going to live to regret this."

* * *

Donning the cloaks Merlin and Arthur managed to make it out of the castle and Arthur had to marvel at how well Merlin knew his way around, how he could so easily blend into shadows. Guess Merlin wasn't as clumsy as he made himself out to be, Arthur mused before that quickly turned into doubt.

Why was Merlin learning magic? Was he really that stupid to risk it in a place like this? It didn't make sense.

It was with much relief when they arrived at Gwen's humble abode. Arthur briefly recalled the last time he stayed here, first discovering his feelings for Gwen and how she so aptly put him in his place. Then it dawned on him that he was now a woman and his face burned. He started thinking of all the fitting punishments he'd lash out to Merlin when this was over.

Merlin knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Gwen," he called out and slowly pushed the door open.

"Doesn't look like she's here, we'll go inside and wait for her."

Arthur couldn't agree more, they were already attracting the stares from people passing by.

He pushed past Merlin and went into the hut, laying his sword on the table and removing the hood from his head. He spun around catching his reflection in the oval shaped mirror on the wall.

Arthur froze for a moment, staring wide eyed at himself before walking over to the mirror to take a better look. He touched his face. It was essentially the same, just … just … well just more girlish. He frowned. What was with the hair? It was so long and feminine and he really was going to kill Merlin. But maybe if he left the cloak on, cut his hair short he wouldn't look quite so feminine in front of Gwen.

"You see it's not so bad," came the cheery said voice of the person to cause him this affliction "you still have crooked teeth, a big nose just without the toad face …" Merlin's voice broke off there when he was met with Arthur's angry glare.

"Merlin go fetch some scissors and cut my hair."

"Uh I'm not sure that's a good idea," Merlin began, hesitatingly "because as we are under a spell changing things might not bode well when we turn back."

Merlin gave a goofy smile. "You don't want to end up bald."

Arthur clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You don't know if that'll happen," he said through pursued lips.

Merlin tilted his head, a slight frown denting his forehead. "You willing to risk it though?"

Arthur's jaw clenched.

"You know Merlin," he answered with a growl "I get the impression that you are actually enjoying this."

Merlin just grinned.

"Chin up Sire, it'll turn out alright."

Arthur looked for the closest object he could find to throw at Merlin. Merlin realising his intentions started to back up.

"Whoa wait … you don't want to start throwing Gwen's things around."

"Think that'll stop me," he huffed, grabbing a cup and flinging it at Merlin's head.

Merlin ducked and the cup hit the wall.

Arthur looked at the now broken fragments on the floor and gave Merlin a smug look.

"You better clean that up."

Merlin scowled. "You threw it."

Arthur just gave him that look Merlin knew all too well and muttering he stomped out the back in search of a broom. Still, Arthur was taking this better than he thought, wasn't he?

Merlin found the broom and headed back to the main room, stopping in the doorway to stare at the sight of Arthur, sitting at the table trying to look serious.

"Guinevere," he said in a girl's voice that was trying to sound like a man.

Snorting in disgust, Arthur gave it another go.

"Guinevere."

He lowered his voice again. "Guinevere."

"W-What are you doing?" Merlin queried, trying hard not to laugh.

Arthur gave him a baleful glare.

"I'm trying not to sound like such a girl."

"Cause that doesn't really suit the tough knight manly image and all …" and Merlin stopped there when he realised Arthur had gotten up from the table and was looking for something else to throw at him.

Footsteps and voices wafting through the door caused Arthur and Merlin to freeze.

"Ah Guinevere, my dear girl."

Their gazes locked onto each other and Arthur's eyes widened in sudden terror.

"Hello Hilda." There was no mistaking Gwen's voice.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

Arthur was doing his funny finger direction thing that Merlin could only assume meant hide. Merlin ducked into the storage room with Arthur following close behind.

He yanked the curtain across, glancing at Arthur's pale face. Yep he was a dead man given the glare Arthur threw his way.

"I'll never forgive you for this Merlin," he hissed "so help me god but I will find a fitting punishment."

Merlin swallowed.

"Look on the bright side Sire," he whispered.

"And what's that."

"You'll get to spend some time with Gwen."

Arthur smacked him over the back of the head, his chest heaving with anger.

"You idiot, I can't do anything with her whilst I'm like this."

Merlin gave a half smile. "But you get to have lots of girly chats."

Arthur snorted, failing to see the funny side and promptly smacked Merlin over the back of the head again.

"Ouch," Merlin murmured offended and rubbing his ear "that hurt."

"Good!"

The door creaked open and Arthur went still, shutting his eyes.

"You better be right about this Merlin," he whispered "what are going to tell her?"

"I dunno, I'll think of something."

Arthur clenched his teeth and shook his head. This was going to be the most embarrassing day of his life. Sure the donkey ears had been bad but this, this was the unthinkable. And only Merlin could possibly get him into such a fix.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it? It was such a lot of fun to write and many more funny moments to come if you would like me to continue? Not to mention that Arthur does get to learn quite a bit about Merlin and his magic powers along the way.**

**Reviews always appreciated and loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PART TWO.**_

Merlin anxiously peered around the curtain. Gwen had noticed the sword on the table and was eyeing it suspiciously. Merlin swallowed. He wasn't accustomed to telling people he had magic, given the circumstances that if he had he'd more likely be dead by now. And Gwen would understand, he hoped. She was one of his closest friends after all. He chewed the inside of his cheek as a nervous anticipation took hold.

"What are you waiting for Merlin?" Arthur hissed behind him.

Gwen looked up startled.

"Is someone there?"

Arthur pushed Merlin out from behind the curtain.

Merlin stumbled clumsily and Arthur couldn't help smirking. Oh this should be interesting. Merlin trying to explain he had magic, not to mention he was now a girl. Arthur still hadn't been able to process the fact that Merlin had magic. He still didn't know what to think. He didn't view magic in the same way his father did but he was still highly suspicious of it. And Merlin did save Gwen from being executed but if it hadn't been Merlin who planted the poultice to set up Gwen then who had it been? Merlin would have to know and when the worst of this was over Arthur had a lot of questions to ask.

"Merlin?" Gwen queried sounding unsure and confused "why are you wearing a wig?"

Arthur's smirk widened. Even as a girl Merlin looked exactly the same. Merlin a _sorcerer_ was just too laughable and just because Merlin knew some magic tricks did that actually make him one?

"I-I'm not, I mean it's not a wig," Merlin stammered.

Arthur could just imagine the expression on Gwen's face. There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence.

"Maybe we better sit down," Merlin spoke, breaking the silence.

"How come you sound like a girl?" Gwen asked, sounding even more confused.

Arthur carefully peered around the curtain but he needn't worry about Gwen looking his way. Her eyes were glued to Merlin's red face.

"It's a long story," Merlin muttered and nearly tripped over in his haste to sit down.

Gwen, looking like a stunned deer slowly seated herself.

"Gwen there is something I have to tell you," Merlin began, "I have magic."

Gwen weighed this up for a moment before smiling, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. Did Arthur put you up to this?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Was it really that unbelievable and he went still, actually it sort of was. Merlin just didn't look at all remotely like a sorcerer, not that he really knew what a sorcerer looked like now that he thought about it.

"In a manner of speaking," Merlin muttered.

Amusement crossed Gwen's face.

"What are you really up to Merlin?" she asked.

"I'm telling the truth."

Gwen still didn't look convinced.

Merlin cupped his hand, muttered a few words his eyes glowing gold for a second before opening his hands to reveal a white daisy. Arthur silently fumed. All this time, Merlin had been lying, deceiving him and he had to wonder just how many times had Merlin secretly used magic without him knowing?

Gwen looked dumbfounded. Merlin handed the flower to her and she gingerly took it.

"Believe me now?"

She numbly nodded and another awkward silence fell. Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited to see how Gwen would react. She was staring down at the flower in her hand, a puzzled frown denting her smooth forehead.

"Was it you?" she asked at length "that used magic to save my father."

It was the last thing Merlin had expected and he wasn't sure how to answer that but maybe now was the time for complete honesty.

"Yes," he mumbled.

Arthur silently groaned, remembering how Merlin came bursting into the courtroom announcing that he was the sorcerer and he'd laughed at him, thinking him to be in love with Gwen. And, ironically, it really had been Merlin.

Gwen should be furious with him. She had been locked up in the dungeons because of his actions, even if it had turned out okay in the end. That then got Arthur thinking if it had been him or Merlin that killed the beast?

"Thank you," she managed to smile surprising Arthur.

"I was the one that nearly had you burnt at the stake as a result," Merlin humbly returned.

"I knew you would have found a way to free me, you kept promising me you would get me out remember."

Merlin smiled.

"So why are you telling me this Merlin?" she enquired giving that sweet smile of hers.

How was it that Gwen was taking this so easily? She always did look at Merlin through rose coloured glasses _Merlin is so sweet, Merlin is adorable._

"Well there has been a bit of a problem," Merlin mumbled, looking contrite and awkward within the same given breath.

"I was in Arthur's chambers and he was being his typical grumpy morning self and I was eating an apple and complaining and then Arthur was saying _don't be such a girl Merlin_ and that then got me thinking how much fun it would be to turn Arthur into a girl and the thought was so funny that I choked."

Arthur rolled his eyes and quietly snorted.

"Arthur was still rambling on not noticing that I couldn't breathe so I began conjuring up a spell to dislodge the apple from my windpipe when Arthur thumped me on the back and the apple flew out as well as the jumbled up words from the spell which went all horribly wrong."

So that's how it happened, Arthur silently fumed.

"There was this warm glow and a gust of wind," Merlin continued.

Yes Arthur remembered it well.

"And then, well then I realised that I was suddenly a girl ..." Merlin's voice broke off there and his face reddened again.

"What did Arthur say?" Gwen gasped.

Merlin swallowed.

"He's a girl too"

Shocked silence from Gwen before she managed to compose herself.

"A-Are you saying Merlin that Arthur is now a girl?"

Merlin miserably nodded and then Gwen smiled, before a giggle escaped her lips and the next thing Arthur knew she was laughing. Too make matters worse she was laughing so much, tears were streaming down her face.

This was just terrific, Arthur silently fumed.

Gwen managed to compose herself and her face suddenly went still.

"You can turn him back into a man can't you?" she quickly asked.

"With my magic no but Gaius can make a potion, which is why I'm here Gwen, I need you to get Gaius for me."

Gwen nodded and then frowned.

"Where is Arthur?"

This was the moment Arthur had been dreading. Bringing both hands up to his face he groaned.

"He's behind the curtain."

Arthur could detect the sudden glee in Merlin's tone of voice. He really was going to kill him after this was all over.

"Come out Arthur," Merlin called "it's not that bad."

Arthur couldn't make himself move.

"She's a bit shy," Merlin whispered to Gwen with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Gwen knew that look all too well and how much Merlin liked to rile Arthur. But poor Arthur, he was so much the noble manly macho type that being a girl would be such a big blow to his pride and ego. Gwen smiled to herself again and shook her head. Curiosity aroused she just had to see him so.

Getting up from the table she took the couple of steps to the store room and slowly pulled back the curtain to look at Arthur. He looked both angry, embarrassed and humiliated reminding Gwen of the time she found him with the donkey ears.

"Arthur," she murmured and couldn't help a small smile at his mortified expression.

Raising a hand she touched his face, looked into his gorgeous blue eyes which were exactly the same before he quickly lowered them. He/she still looked like Arthur just prettier and Gwen bit down on her lip.

"Merlin's right, it's really not that bad," she said to reassure him.

Arthur just snorted.

Gwen took his hand in hers.

"You can't continue to sulk behind the curtain."

Though Gwen could tell he wanted to.

"Alright," Arthur muttered and Gwen bit down on her lip again at the sound of his voice.

She led Arthur to the table, and noticed the way he glared at Merlin.

Poor Merlin, Gwen mused, she could only imagine what Arthur would do to him when this was all over. She would have to make sure he's not too hard on him.

Arthur plonked himself down on the bench, pulling his cloak around him as if to hide himself in it. Gwen hid a smile at the sight of Arthur and Merlin looking like girls.

"I'll get Gaius," she hurriedly said "make yourselves at home."

Merlin watched Gwen leave and inwardly sighed. That now meant he was alone with Arthur. And he could feel Arthur's eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

"Well that went well," he said brightly chancing a look at Arthur.

Given the disgruntled look on Arthur's face Merlin took it that Arthur didn't agree.

"C'mon it's Gwen."

"She laughed Merlin," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin smirked. "Yeah well I guess it is pretty funny and all when you think about it ..." his voice trailed away when he looked at Arthur.

Arthur seriously needed to develop a sense of humour.

"Gaius will fix this," Merlin quickly reassured.

"And if he can't?"

Merlin hadn't considered that.

"It's Gaius he can fix most ... anything," Merlin stated but his voice wavered on _anything._

Arthur sighed and silence fell and lengthened. Merlin beginning to feel unnerved started drumming his fingers on the table. Arthur was thinking, that wasn't good, that meant questions. Merlin didn't feel anymore reassured when Arthur stood up from the table and walked over to the window to peer out. Merlin was always the one who paced. Arthur just stood and contemplated.

"Just spit it out Arthur," Merlin said after the silence became unbearable.

"Why are you learning magic Merlin?" Arthur demanded turning to look at him.

Merlin swallowed.

"Because it's useful, you don't know how many times I've saved your life."

"It's magic Merlin, in case you don't realise it but it's forbidden!" Arthur pointed out, his voice having risen causing Merlin to cringe. "And for good reason too, look at me now!"

Merlin went to speak but Arthur cut him off.

"And you," he pointed "my servant have been using it right under my nose without me even being aware of it."

Merlin nodded miserably. "I'm sorry."

"How long Merlin, how long have you been using it?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin could see the angry accusations in Arthur's eyes and he swallowed the giant sized lump in his throat. Arthur hated him. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Using what Sire?"

But Arthur's patience was wearing thin and he stormed over till his face was only inches from his.

"Magic Merlin, how long have you been using magic?"

Merlin squirmed under his intense angry gaze.

"Please don't think any less of me Arthur," he murmured.

"Just answer the question!"

"Always," Merlin blurted out.

Arthur stepped back a horrified expression crossing his face.

"I-I didn't learn it, I didn't even ask for it," he sighed, blinking back tears "I was born with it."

Arthur was torn in two directions, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. This was his friend. Merlin's loyalty had been unwavering. Merlin never left his side. Merlin the bumbling idiot that always rode into battle with him without any protection was a _sorcerer._

Magic was bad. Magic in his father's words _was pure evil. _Merlin, Arthur knew in his heart, was not evil but he had deceived him.

"You are a sorcerer?" Arthur muttered, all anger draining from his voice only to be replaced with a bitter resignation.

"I guess that's what people call it, I get called all sorts of things but I don't think of it that way, because well Arthur I'm just me," Merlin mumbled dejectedly "I'm just a young man like any other except I have magic."

"Magic corrupts."

"No hate corrupts."

Merlin was uncannily astute at times Arthur acceded and wearily sat down. He glanced at Merlin's miserable face and shook his head.

"Do you hate me?" Merlin asked at length.

He looked so pitiful and pathetic asking him that and Arthur didn't get it. What did it matter what he thought?

"You could kill me with just a look Merlin ..." he begun.

"Why would I kill you when I've risked my ass these last three years trying to protect you?"

Arthur was surprised for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, shut it and looked at Merlin, trying to fathom him.

"Why?"

"Your father made me your servant when I saved your life remember," Merlin pointed out with a ghost of a smile.

"You didn't have to take the job."

So why did Merlin take it? What was his motive?

"You're right and I didn't even like you."

"Why did you then?"

Merlin grinned. "It's my destiny Arthur, to protect you."

Arthur had no idea on what to say to that. Was it possible that Merlin was disillusioned as well as being a sorcerer? But seeing the earnest look on his face did convince Arthur of one thing. Merlin would never hurt him. Merlin certainly wasn't evil despite what his father believed.

"You are to promise me one thing Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

"Anything." A hopeful look crossing his face.

"You are never to use magic again in Camelot."

Merlin's face fell slightly before a thought crossed his mind. "What if it's outside of Camelot?"

"Merlin."

"What if you are about to be killed?"

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

He really was incorrigible.

The door opened, startling both Arthur and Merlin. Gaius walked in with Gwen in tow.

He took one look at Arthur and then Merlin before exclaiming.

"Merlin! What have you done now?"

Merlin squirmed and Arthur watched on in amusement as Gaius continued to scold him. Watching the scene unfold in front of him Arthur found it even harder to imagine Merlin as a sorcerer.

"How did this happen?" Gaius finally asked, sitting down next to Merlin.

Merlin retold the same story he'd given Gwen and Gaius' mouth began to twitch before he broke out in laughter, much to Arthur's chagrin. He glanced at Gwen and saw the amusement in her eyes before she quickly hid it. Feeling annoyed Arthur figured it was about time he asked some questions.

"I guess you knew then Gaius," he began "about Merlin's magic."

That did it, and the smile left Gaius' face.

Caught red handed and Arthur waited for his answer, his arms folded across his chest.

"Ah yes Sire," Gaius admitted "he saved my life and I put two and two together."

Was there possibly a life in Camelot Merlin hadn't saved?

"So you've been harbouring a sorcerer all these years in Camelot?" Arthur continued.

Gaius and Merlin exchanged a worried look and Arthur knew in that moment that Gaius would do anything to protect Merlin.

"Don't worry I'm not about to have him executed."

"Please believe me Arthur when I say that Merlin may have magic but he would never hurt you or anyone in Camelot."

Arthur nodded. "I do believe you Gaius and seeing as I'm now a girl I'm also well aware that I'm completely dependent on you to fix this problem."

Gaius looked visibly relieved. "And after that?"

"I'm sure I'll find a suitable punishment for Merlin turning me into a girl."

"You're not going to tell Uther?"

Arthur frowned. "Somehow I don't think my father would approve and I really don't want the whole royal court knowing I was girl."

Merlin smirked.

Arthur pointed a finger at him. "That doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook Merlin," he threatened "point is you've still lied to me and deceived me for the last three years when I considered you my friend and trusted you."

Merlin's face fell. "So what will you do with me?"

"I don't know," Arthur sighed "I don't know what to think anymore."

Gwen gave Merlin a sympathetic look much to Arthur's annoyance. If anybody deserved sympathy here it was him! He was a damn girl! And the sooner he was back to being a man the better. He turned his attention to Gaius.

"So how long till this potion is ready Gaius?" he asked.

"It'll take a while I'm afraid," Gaius returned and Arthur froze.

"How long?" he managed to get out in a hoarse voice.

"Well I've never made such a potion before ..."

"But Merlin said you made a potion to undo his aging spell when he pretended to be the old sorcerer who placed the poultice under my pillow."

He heard Gwen gasp in surprise.

"That was you Merlin?"

He could see the adoration in Gwen's eyes. Adoration that was normally directed at him.

"You saved me," she continued.

Merlin was looking pleased with himself. "Yes."

Arthur shouldn't feel jealous because that was ridiculous even if she was looking at Merlin as if he was some kind of hero.

"But that wasn't as hard as changing one's sex," Gaius stated.

Arthur glared at Merlin. Merlin averted his eyes.

"But you can fix it?"

"I believe so."

"Can you give me any sort of indication on how long it will take," Arthur continued with a wave of his hand.

"At least a week."

Arthur's gaze rested on Merlin again and he gritted his teeth.

"I'll get straight on to it Arthur and then I'll come by in the morning with a list of herbs Merlin will need to collect for me."

Arthur numbly nodded. A week! He had to be a girl for a whole week!

"In the meantime I suggest you and Merlin stay here if that is alright with you Gwen?" Gaius continued.

"Of course it is."

Oh just terrific, Arthur inwardly groaned. A whole week in Gwen's house and he wouldn't even be able to capitalize on it.

"You better go fetch the horses Merlin so no one suspects anything and believes we are out hunting," Arthur ordered.

"What looking like this," Merlin began to protest.

Arthur just gave him that look and muttering Merlin put his cloak on, pulling the hood over his head and disappeared out of the door.

"Don't be too hard on him Arthur," Gaius spoke "it was on my insistence that he keep his magic a secret. I feared for his life if Uther ever found out and the boy has a good heart, he is vital to Camelot's future."

Arthur turned his head to look at Gaius.

"What do you know Gaius, what are you not telling me?"

Gaius sighed meeting his gaze evenly. "One day you will be a great King Arthur and there are many people out there wishing to stop that, wishing to harm you," Gaius took a deep breath "you will need Merlin."

"Are you saying I can't protect myself?" Arthur demanded.

Gaius shook his head. "You can fight your enemy with a sword but what sort of weapon do you have against magic?"

Arthur hadn't thought of that.

"You need magic to fight magic and believe me Arthur the day will come when that'll happen."

Now it was Arthur's turn to squirm uncomfortably in his seat because what Gaius said made sense. Up against magic they didn't stand a chance.

He nodded.

"I better get back to work."

Arthur managed to swallow is pride. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius nodded in acknowledgement before leaving.

Silence followed and Gwen sat down opposite to him. He glanced at her.

"I have to be a girl for a week," he muttered bitterly.

"It's not that bad," she smiled "being a girl."

Reaching her hands across the table she took hold of his and squeezed his fingers. The simply gesture was soothing in what had been a truly awful and weird sort of day. Then he suddenly become acutely aware of his no longer masculine hands and he pulled away from her touch, pulling his cloak tightly around himself.

Gwen just sighed and an uncomfortable sensation began to dawn on Arthur.

"Ah Gwen I have a problem," he began.

He shouldn't have sent Merlin to fetch the horses, damn it.

"What is it Arthur?" Gwen asked looking worried.

"I-I have to ..." his voice broke off there and his face reddened "I have to pee."

"Oh," she replied slowly "I'll show where to go."

He followed her out the back. He knew where the latrine was, if you could call it that and it was a far cry from the comfort of the castle. God this was awkward and embarrassing.

"What do you do when you have to pee Gwen?"

She bit down on her lip, colour flooding her cheeks. And Arthur cursed Merlin for the hundredth time that day.

"You have to squat Arthur."

His head wiped around to face her, his eyes widening.

She giggled and quickly covered her mouth. Embarrassed more than he cared to admit Arthur went into the latrine and stared down at the wooden planks over the hole in the ground.

"Merlin," he muttered under his breath "you will pay for this."

After it was done, Arthur had a new found appreciation for girls and also came to the conclusion that Guinevere lied.

"Gwen," he whined "I thought you said it wasn't so bad being a girl."

There was no answer and quickly pulling his pants up before staring down at the hole in the ground with disgust he opened the door. Guinevere had one hand holding on to the wall for support, her other hand over her stomach, trying to suppress her laughter. Her eyes alight with amusement she looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh Arthur," she gasped before falling into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure how this story is coming across? Though it was fun to write. It's not the sort of thing I usually write (I tend to be more angst driven) but given the death of my father in a law a few months ago I just can't bring myself to write anything too sad. In fact I've hardly written in months as a result and feel my writing is kind of rusty and not up to it's usual standard. Please excuse any grammar errors. I also noticed after uploading the first chapter that someone else also has a story out about Merlin being a girl. Not that I've read it but I hate to think that I'm raining on anyone else's parade. I'm hoping this story isn't too much like that one?

Encouragement in the way of reviews or anything at this early stage would be greatly appreciated to keep me inspired to continue.

As for me saying that I swore I'd never write Merlin fanfiction I hope you didn't think I was being stuck up. I've been writing fanfiction for years (not Merlin) and figured one of these days I should stop and start having a life or something like that. Hmm. Okay so writing fanfiction has been such a big part of my life maybe I just can't stop!

I only discovered Merlin over the summer holidays and ended up watching all five seasons and falling totally in love with it. Given the ending (which was just too sad) meant I couldn't help myself but to read Merlin fanfiction to get my fix, which then led me to writing this story.

Well with all that said and done I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE.**

Merlin came to one conclusion by the time morning came around. Arthur hogged the bed, not to mention the blanket and Merlin was in danger of falling on to the hard stone pavement.

Merlin poked him. "Why don't you move your big ass," he quietly hissed.

"I heard that Merlin," Arthur mumbled sleepily, his face half buried in the pillow.

Merlin didn't have a pillow. Arthur had declared as seeing he was the Prince that he should have the one and only other pillow and that is was his fault they were in this predicament to begin with.

"I have to pee," he muttered, sitting up and placing his feet on the ground.

Arthur managed to rouse himself.

"When you pee Merlin you have to squat," he said, pushing his hair out of his face.

Merlin nodded. "I know."

Arthur frowned. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "Makes sense is all."

Arthur muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Merlin glanced at the night dress Gwen had leant Arthur last night and the pink trim around the collar. Given the dim light it hadn't been at all noticeable last night but now it was and Arthur was blissfully unaware of it.

"Why have you got that stupid grin on your face?" he growled.

"I-I'm not grinning."

Arthur looked down at his night dress, noticing the pink flower trim and instantly lay back on bed groaning.

"It suits you," Merlin quipped and quickly ducked out of the room before Arthur could find anything to throw at him.

* * *

Arthur just wanted to lie there, pull the blanket over his head and pretend none of this was happening. It was humiliating to say the least, although Merlin seemed to find it amusing and went about things in his usual cheery way. Arthur felt like throttling him on numerous occasions.

Last night Guinevere had begged Merlin to do some magic tricks.

"I'm not allowed," Merlin had returned "Arthur won't let me."

Gwen had looked at him with puzzlement, making him feel bad.

"Why Arthur?"

"In case anyone has forgotten but magic is supposed to be outlawed," he'd grunted "not to mention that my manservant has kept this hidden from me for the last three years."

He still felt sore about it. Just how many other lies had Merlin told? Did Merlin mistrust him so much that he felt he couldn't confide his secret to him?

"No one will see in here, what could a little magic hurt," she began "p-l-e-a-s-e."

Of course he couldn't resist her and nodded to Merlin.

Merlin made candle lights dance, dragons and unicorns emerge from the small fire in the grate. His magic was spellbinding, gentle and strangely beautiful. Arthur was beginning to see him in a different light. He was still the bumbling manservant but there was also something else about him, something he couldn't figure out yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur had asked as they both lay awake in bed waiting for sleep to come.

"You would probably have had me executed," Merlin half joked.

Arthur wasn't sure, maybe in the very early days but not now?

"I don't know what I would have done," he sighed, rolling over onto his side.

"And I didn't want to put you in that position," Merlin quietly said.

Arthur knew what it was now, what Merlin was beside the bumbling idiot _humble._

* * *

Guinevere was preparing breakfast. Merlin was sitting at the table happily eating an apple. Arthur emerged from the back room. His hair rumpled a displeased look upon his face. He was still pissed about being a girl. Merlin only hoped Gaius didn't take too long to come up with a potion to put everything right, not that he really minded being a girl. It was kind of fun.

"Guinevere what do women do about these," Arthur grunted pointing to his chest.

Gwen chewed on her lip for a moment, obviously trying to suppress a laugh, Merlin mused.

"I have just the thing," she then said and began rummaging through a chest of drawers.

Arthur sat down at the table, glared at Merlin.

"What are you looking so happy about?" he snapped.

Merlin grinned. "I don't have any chores."

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll have a long list of chores when we get back," Arthur pointed out and the smile left Merlin's face.

He could only imagine and wasn't looking forward to it.

"Here you go," Gwen spoke and handed Arthur a corset.

Arthur gazed up at it scowling.

"What is that?" he finally spluttered his eyes shooting up to Gwen's face.

"It's a corset."

He frowned. "I know that but why are giving it to me?"

Gwen's face flushed a deep red. "Because you asked and it's to you know ... ah it's to hold up you're ..." her voice broke off but her eyes indicated to his chest.

Merlin very nearly choked again on the piece of apple he'd just bitten into.

Arthur's eyes widened then he glanced at Merlin.

"What about Merlin?"

Gwen bit down on her lip. "Well Merlin is kind of flat chested for a girl and can get away without having to wear one."

Merlin felt a smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth.

"And well you are sort of ... um ... well I don't know how to say this but ..."

Poor Gwen was stammering and looking extremely awkward.

"I think what Gwen is trying to say Arthur is that you're well endowed."

Arthur scowled at him.

"Are you saying I'm fat Merlin?"

"No, no," Gwen quickly intervened "just a bit curvy."

Oh there was just too much fun to be had here.

"A bit!" he laughed "he's what the girls in the village would call plump."

Merlin grinned at Arthur's horrified expression. Arthur's eyes slowly shifted to Gwen's face as if expecting her to deny it but Gwen merely bit down on her lip and quickly averted her eyes.

"No not really plump," she said hesitatingly.

"Stop trying to save his feelings Gwen, Arthur is not only a girl but he's a chubby one at that and ow!"

Arthur had thrown a cup at him and Merlin rubbed his forehead, glaring at Arthur.

"What was that for?"

"What do you think Merlin!" he roared, looking extremely pissed off "not only am I a girl but I'm also a so called well endowed one at that! Explain how that happened!"

Merlin was still rubbing his head. "Well I guess that is because you had muscles before and when you turned into a girl that kind of transferred to well ... um ... curves," he finished off lamely.

The anger left Arthur's face and he slumped down on to the bench seat looking dejected.

"It's really not that bad Arthur," Gwen quickly spoke and sat down next to him, patting his arm to console him.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and what about him? Didn't anyone care there was a lump now forming on his forehead?

"If it's any consolation you are really pretty," Gwen continued.

Merlin snorted and expected Arthur to be horrified by those words but if anything he seemed a bit chuffed by them. If he'd called Arthur pretty Merlin could well expect he'd have another cup thrown at him. But no it was okay for Gwen to say it. Gwen could never say anything wrong.

"Now I'll get you both some clothes to wear."

"Arthur's not going to fit into any of your clothes Gwen," he snorted, still feeling sore at Arthur for throwing a cup at him.

Gwen gave him a reproachful look and Merlin shut his mouth.

"Make sure you get Merlin a pink dress, I think pink would suit him," Arthur spoke up and grinned at Merlin in that annoying way of his.

"I'm not wearing pink," Merlin protested but Arthur just gave him that look Merlin knew all too well.

* * *

Once suitably dressed, Merlin in a light pink dress that swam on him and Arthur in a yellow smock that went to his knees and what Gwen called her riding pants underneath as they were the only the clothes that did fit him much to Arthur's chagrin and he consoled himself by imagining Merlin in the stocks, every day for a whole week.

"I look ridiculous," Merlin whined as he paced around the small living room, tugging on the dress that didn't even reach his ankles.

"Yes you do," Arthur smiled. Revenge felt good.

"I'll let the hem down for you," Gwen kindly offered.

Merlin was as gangly as a girl as he was a boy. How was that fair, Arthur sulked.

Once Gwen had finished letting the hem down on Merlin's dress she made them both sit down at the table.

"Now we need to fix the hair," she said and Merlin could almost swear that she was finding two men now girls a lot of fun.

She brushed Arthur's hair tying in back into a single ponytail.

"You have lovely hair Arthur," she gushed "maybe when you turn back into a man you should think about growing it a bit longer."

"You think so?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur's head was fat enough as it was without Gwen giving him too many compliments.

"Just a bit longer, so I can run my fingers through it, it's so soft."

Merlin made a puking gesture with his finger to his throat.

Gwen started on his hair next, the comb catching on the tangles in his hair.

"Ouch, that hurts," Merlin protested.

"You have so many knots," Gwen complained "I guess that's because your hair is so curly."

It was?

"And thick," Gwen continued.

Merlin hadn't even looked at himself in a mirror yet. Then his eyes caught Arthur's and he saw the amusement there.

"Actually it looks like a wild bush," he remarked.

"Hmm maybe I should plait your hair."

Arthur's grin widened and Merlin squirmed uncomfortably as Gwen braided his hair into a single plait.

"Your ears still stick out Merlin," Arthur informed him.

"Least I'm not fat," Merlin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

Merlin forgot just how good Arthur's hearing was.

* * *

An hour later Gaius called by with a list of herbs Merlin needed to collect. Gwen had gone to work and Arthur not wanting to sit around bored all day long decided to join Merlin. There were still a lot of questions he had to ask Merlin about his magic.

"You want to come with me?" Merlin smiled, seeming happy and pleased about that.

Merlin really was a lot like an eager kid just being handed a lollipop by his best friend Arthur mused and he felt oddly tender towards him in that moment.

"What else am I going to do?"

* * *

It was a sunny spring day and Merlin liked nothing more than roaming the woods looking for herbs, being outside alone with his thoughts. Only he wasn't alone now, Arthur was with him and had not a clue about herbs which meant as usual Merlin did all of the work.

"You know it's really annoying walking in a dress," he grumbled after an hour "it catches on everything."

"No doubt it does," Arthur returned "though I wouldn't know."

Of course not, he got to wear Gwen's so called riding breeches.

"This would have been a lot easier if you hadn't insisted I wear this dress," he pointed out.

"Well if you hadn't embarrassed me in front of Guinevere I wouldn't have," Arthur returned.

Merlin just snorted really Arthur was so blind sometimes and far too proud.

"Gwen adores you and I somehow doubt that would change even if you had warts sprouting off your nose," Merlin grumbled "so that's hardly fair."

Merlin smiled at the picture of Arthur with warts and felt Arthur suddenly grab him by the arm.

"You can't do that can you Merlin?" he asked worriedly.

Merlin shrugged, taken delight in the sudden alarmed look in Arthur's eyes.

"I don't know. I've never tried it before but there is a first time for everything."

He grinned wickedly.

"Don't even think about it Merlin," Arthur warned pointing a finger in his face "otherwise I will have you executed."

"Don't worry I'm just joking," he smiled "besides I value my head too much."

Arthur managed a smile. "You do best to remember that, as much I might not mind your magic tricks my father would."

_Magic tricks _Merlin silently mused. Is that how Arthur saw it? He had no idea.

"I'm starving let's stop and eat," Arthur continued.

Merlin glanced up at the sky. "It's not even lunchtime yet."

But Arthur had already sat down on the ground and was going through the duffel bag.

"Is that all you think about?" he began "food."

Arthur glared up at him and Merlin sat down next to him. Yes, actually, other than Gwen, training day in and day out the only other thought Arthur had was food.

* * *

Merlin was staring out into space, a stick in his hand, absently drawing in the dirt. Arthur's curiosity was piqued.

"So what other tricks do you have up your sleeve besides making fire dance, and expelling spells that have a tendency to go wrong?" Arthur asked as he ate the sandwich Guinevere had made for them.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at him, a quick smile on his lips.

"I'm pretty good at making branches fall onto the enemy when need be."

Arthur stopped chewing. How often he had thought that odd but generally in the heat of battle he hadn't had time to dwell on it and all along it had been Merlin.

"My other favourite is making the girth belt on horses come undone so the person riding falls off."

Arthur felt an amused smile curve his lips and shook his head.

"Well then I guess that does make you a handy person to have in battle."

Merlin shrugged modestly. "It's nothing much really."

No, but still useful.

"And what else?" he asked.

"I'm good at moving objects," he admitted with a mischievous twinkle in his eye "saved me that day you tried to take my head off with a mace."

"You cheated," Arthur scowled, though he couldn't be angry with Merlin. And Merlin in many ways was really a bit of an enigma.

"Gaius was furious with me," Merlin continued, then scrambling to his feet "c'mon we should get moving, those herbs are not going to _magically _appear."

Arthur shook his head at the punt but still smiled.

* * *

They went deeper into the woods. It was always quiet there and Arthur felt naked without his sword. He had a dagger but it wasn't quite the same. His hearing was acute, as always. Merlin was digging out some particular nasty looking sort of herb.

_Voices _Arthur was sure he could hear them faintly and footsteps. Quickly grabbing Merlin, he pulled him down into a hollow.

"Someone's coming," he whispered.

Arthur peered over a log. At least 20 men came into view.

"Bandits?" Merlin whispered beside him.

Possibly and they were defenceless out here if seen.

"Well, well, what do we have here," sneered a deep male voice.

Arthur felt a blade prick into the back of his cloak and slowly turned around, dread forming in the pit of his gut. He knew that ugly grisly face _Jarl _a well renowned slave trader. His heart sank. They were screwed. Arthur quickly scrambled to his feet, yanking Merlin up at the same time. Merlin might have same magic tricks up his sleeve but there were at least 30 men and how many branches could Merlin fell to kill them all?

Jarl's eyes roamed over his face and body, making Arthur's skin crawl and with a light flick of the blade in his hand, Arthur's cloak fell to his feet. Was that lust in Jarl's eyes?

"You are beautiful," he breathed, reeking of alcohol and garlic, making Arthur screw up his nose in disgust.

And how dare Jarl and his men come into Camelot! Arthur could feel his anger simmering.

"What are you doing in Camelot?" he demanded.

Jarl laughed.

"What we please and it's no concern of yours."

Not yet but it will be, Arthur silently fumed.

Jarl stepped closer, picking up a strand of Arthur's hair and rubbing it with his filthy fingers.

"You will fetch a handsome price with your beauty and hair the most extraordinary colour I've seen."

Arthur's skin crawled.

"Get your hands off me," he snarled.

Jarl let go of his hair and then much to Arthur's chagrin caressed his breast. Something akin to panic assailed Arthur's senses. He'd never felt so vulnerable and outraged at the same time. Was this what women had to fear all of the time? It was wrong. Really, really wrong and Jarl would pay for this. For daring to ever touch or harm any girl or woman in Camelot.

Jarl just sneered again and much to Arthur's relief moved back a few feet to address the other men.

"No one touches the fair haired girl, she's mine but the rest of you can do what you want with the other gangly one."

Blind white rage hit Arthur. No one was going to do anything to Merlin. How dare Jarl suggest those filthy scum of men have their way with his manservant! He glanced at Merlin, who seemed to be taking all of this very calmly.

"You have any other magic tricks up your sleeve?" he whispered.

"You said I'm not allowed to use magic in Camelot," Merlin whispered back and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Okay I take it back."

Merlin gave a quick smile

"Does that mean I can use magic when I see fit and not just when you order me to?"

"Okay, okay, just do something Merlin."

The men were getting closer and Arthur was growing desperate.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur frowned. "You think you can take them all down just by having branches fall on them?"

"I have another magic trick up my sleeve Arthur."

He did? What?

"Just stand back."

Arthur stepped back and watched as Merlin raised his hands in front on him. What in the hell was he going to do with just his bare hands? The air went still, and the men approaching went flying backwards. The air crackled with an unseen energy causing Arthur's hair to stand up on the back of his neck and he watched in awe as Merlin sent another group flying backwards, hands held out in front of him, his eyes glowing gold. Arthur's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Merlin wasn't just anyone with a few magic tricks.

Merlin was powerful. He was a force to be reckoned with, his bumbling goofy manservant.

Arthur shut his mouth and swallowed. Merlin had lowered his hands, his shoulders slumped and every man there lay still on the ground, unmoving.

"A-Are they dead?" Arthur asked in a croak.

Merlin shook his head. "No, they'll come around in a few hours."

"Why didn't you kill them?" Merlin should have killed them.

"I don't like killing," he quietly returned.

Great he had a sorcerer at his disposal and he happened to be a pacifist. And Arthur though somewhat disturbed was also impressed by Merlin's skill.

"That ..." he began "was like nothing I've ever seen."

Merlin just stood there, not moving. He should be gloating, so why wasn't he?

"Merlin?"

Still Merlin stood there. What was wrong with him?

"Merlin," he said again "Merlin look at me."

Merlin slowly turned around and the expression on his face was the last thing Arthur had expected.

Instead of looking pleased with himself, he looked sad and guilty.

"You don't think any less of me?" he murmured so softly that Arthur barely heard the words.

Arthur was unusually touched and he came to one conclusion.

His father was wrong.

Not all magic was bad and not all sorcerers were evil.

"No," he spoke with conviction "I don't."

Merlin managed a smile. "Magic tricks," he scoffed.

Arthur grinned and punched him in the arm.

* * *

Merlin felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders as they made their way back to the castle.

Arthur wasn't afraid of him. Arthur had accepted him for whom and what he was.

They were still friends. They would always be friends. It still probably meant he'd be spending some time in the stocks for turning Arthur into a girl but it could be worse.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it? I had LOTS of fun writing it. **

**Reviews are much loved and appreciated and not to mention they really do inspire us writers to continue. **

**I should have this story wrapped up in the next chapter.**


End file.
